A Trip To HalloweenTown!
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: Two Girls that like N.B.C. wish upon a shooting star and get sucked into their movie! What will happen now? will HalloweenTown ever be the same?


::::Okayyyyy..I don't Own N.B.C. Tim Burton and Disney do..I guess..so....Invader Nicole said I should write one..so I did..and this was also a dream I had so Im not copying anyones stories ok..R/R!!!!!!!  
  
Twinkle Twinkle little star....pt.1-A Dreamless Fantasy...  
  
Three girls were having a party that night. The girl's names were Rachael or Bright eyes who had medium length blonde hair, brown eyes, real pretty and real skinny...another girl Shannyn or The Frog Princess..who had long brown hair, Green eyes, and a smile that can melt anybody's heart. Last , But not least is....Skylar..who has short brown hair, Brown eyes..named FireStar!and can make people laugh. They were watching their Fav. Movie The Nightmare Before Christmas!!(im gonna use B.E. for bright eyes and F.P. for Frog princess..and F.S. for Fire Star..  
  
B.E.---"So who's your fav. creature off this movie?  
  
F.P--"I'd have to say...Jack Skellington...  
  
F.S--"hmm....i like the boogie boyz..but I dunno..  
  
B.E.--"I like..Jacky!!!"  
  
F.P.--"his names Jack..not Jacky..  
  
B.E.--"Whatever..."she said rolling her eyes.  
  
Soon the girl started a pillow fight. F.P. smacked into B.E. and F.S hit them both knocking them over!! B.E. excused herself to go to the Bathroom. So F.S. and F.P just sat and watched rest of the movie...When they looked out the window. They saw a shooting star!!.  
  
F.S.--"Quick make a wish!!'  
  
F.P.--"hmm...  
  
"They both made a wish in their minds..when suddenly a bright light shot out of the Tv..and sucked them both in!! leaving nothing but the Magazine F.S. was holding. When B.E. came into the room..she was brushing her teeth..she dropped her Toothbrush to see no one was there..Then her mouth dropped open in surprise. Because when she looked at the T.V. she saw F.P. and F.S. laying down unconcious.  
  
Back to F.P and F.S.....  
  
F.S opened her eyes. and looked around at her surroundings..what she saw was that she was in a forest...and there were so many doors...Just then F.P. opened her eyes..  
  
F.P--"Where are we?  
  
F.S.--A forest...umm..what did you wish for?  
  
F.P.stared at F.S. and said "I wished that I was in the forest with all the doors...  
  
F.S.--I wished I could meet Jack Skellington...  
  
F.P.--"oh man..Imagine what Rachael is thinking now...  
  
F.S--hmm...which door....A-Ha I found it!!  
  
F.P.--Forget you..Im going to the Christmas one!!  
  
F.S.--no..Plzzz Shannyn I dont feel like being alone!!  
  
F.P.--Fine but you owe me big time...  
  
So the two girls opened the door and got sucked inside.. to a place that you may of seen in your dreams...(I like that line:)and when they opened their eyes for the second time..the were sitting in the Pumkin patch...and suddenly a small girl skellington came towards them with wide eyes.  
  
G.S--who are you? and what are you?  
  
F.S.--Im Skylar..but call me F.S...and this is Shannyn call her F.P. and we come in peace!!  
  
F.S said holding her haind up..giving the peace sign...  
  
F.p.--funny...  
  
G.S.--ok..well Im Angel...  
  
Then F.P. whispered to F.S. "ya..she really does look like one huh?..  
  
Angel--what are you doing here?  
  
Before they can awnser..they heard a males voice that sounded awfully familiar..  
  
M.V.--Angel there you are!! Me and your mother have been worried sick!!!  
  
Angel smiled and said "Im sorry Daddy!!! But I made some new friends!!  
  
M.V.--You have have you?  
  
Angel--Yes...F.S..F.P Meet My Daddy Jack The Pumkin King...  
  
F.p. whispered once again to F.S saying "So Jacky-Boy got laid huh...? Is that possible it looks like he don't have a ......  
  
F.S.Whispering.."Ya it seems like he boned Sally...  
  
F.P-But wasnt she on the rag...?  
  
The two girls laughed at their joked leaving the two skellingtons confused...  
  
:::::Im sorry..Me and my parents were watching N.B.C. and I asked my dad and Im 14..i asked him if he thought Jack ever got laid..and My dad said he probally boned her and my Mom said How? wasnt she on the rag?? lol..Ne- Ways..Should I continue?????? R/R!!!! 


End file.
